Processing lines are widely used to inspect and sort large quantities of a specific item. For example, processing lines are used to inspect and sort eatable items such as fruits and nuts. Alternatively, processing lines are used to inspect and sort pharmaceutical pills. A popular example of a simple processing line is a conveyor processing line where items are propelled through the processing line via a conveyor belt that is wound around the conveyor head pulley and tail pulley. Other examples of processing lines include, but are not limited to, a flume, a roller belt, a shaker (conventional and linear motion), a slide, a chute, a conveyor tube, a bucket elevator, and a screw conveyor.
To date, existing processing lines, such as conveyors, have not been adaptable to work with any improved processing devices.